fanpolisfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Diskuse:Fanoušek
Já jsem si právě uvědomila, že tak úplně nesouhlasím s definicí, která definuje fanouška z míry jeho znalostí. :) Totiž ... to by já třeba neměla šanci. :) Já vím, že to je celke m běžná encyklopedická definice, ale upozorňuji třeba, že na fanloře se mluví jen o neobvyklé míře nadšení. A já s ní souhlasím. Tohle nadšení se samozřejmě může a často projevuje mírou vědomostí, ale může se projevovat i jinak (třeba neustálým malováním hlavních hrdinů.) Kdybych tu definici zakládala na něčem jiném než nadšení, tak bych sama mluvila píše o množství investovaného času, Zatímco pro průměrného konzumenta končí záležitost tím, že si přečte knihu nebo se podívá na film, fanoušek věnuje nějaký čas na víc - hledá další informace, něco tvoří, diskituje zapáleně s podobně postiženými jedinci, spekuluje o dalším vývoji a podobně. Nebude mít nikdo nic proti tomu, když příležitostně, až si najdu čas, změním definici v tomto smyslu? (Jinak si heslo chválím, je to samozřejmě od Lanevry zas zatraceně precizně provedená práce. :) ) Souhlasím s bell, že pokud fanouška charakterizují znalosti, zvláště pak Lanevrou vyjmenované znalosti, pak bych měla vaše řady honem honem opustit. Vždyť to jsou věci, které kolikrát nevím ani o vlastní rodině! (Leda tak "Zná přibližná data a místa narození" :-) ). Nadšení a čas na shánění informací, to ano, ale bez nějakých výpisků ze mě nic nedostanete. Dívala jsem se do té "oficiální Wikipedie" na heslo fanoušek a lepší definici tam taky nemají. Je ale pravda, že ani ta naše nevylučuje sportovní fanoušky, lze jen doufat, že zůstanou na svém hřišti. Myslím, že "encyklopedie fanouškovské tvorby" by mohla značit, že pro nás je důležité něco vytvářet, ne jen fandit. Což píšu právě pro ty pasivní typy, jako jsem já. K těm sportovcům jen řeknu, že já je určitě zvát nebudu, pokud ale sami od přijdou ... No pak se můžeme ještě znovu dohodnout, zda je tu chceme. Myslím, že je zřejmé, že jména sportoců sem nepatří, ale seznam typických sporotvních pokřiků ... To bych už tak zcela jednozančně nezvarhovala. :) Je jasné, že my se zajímáme o fanouškovksou kulturu, zejména o mediální fandomy, ale dala jsem od počátku jistou volnost i těm přidruženým, kdyzž jsem přidala i sci-fi a fanatsy a mangu a anime. Jak jsem psala bez sci-fi fandom by ty mediální nebyli a tak se mi tu pro ně chce najít místo. A o manze a anime platí vlastně to samé, jenže se to celé odehrálo na druhé půlce světa. Kdosi sem dopsal Dahaku, která je evidentně fanynkou anime, yaoi a yuri (na každou tu věc má speciální blog). Ovšem fanfiction (aspoň podle klasické definice) nikdy nenapsala. Pokud ztolerujeme ji ... A taky sem někdo vepsal stránky, jejichž spráci se definují jako fanošci vlkodleků , úpirů apod. Bez nějakého zařazené do fandomu. Co s nimi? My máme s Lanevrou obě ten problém,že jsem nakloněné tomu chápat fanouškovskou kultutu dost široce. Není tu žádný purista, který by se tomu postavil. :) belldandy Dobře, pokusím se to přepsat tak, aby to bylo definováno jinak. Třeba právě s tím důrazem na nadšení do díla, méně pak na zkušenosti. Ono je to docela těžké definovat, protože fanouškovství je pocti a pocity lze špatně racionálně popsat. Taky tuším, že proto se do tohoto článku nikdo nehrnul, stejně jako do Fánonu a Kánonu se nikdo nehrnul/nehrne. Já jsem na Dětech Noci docela častým, i když pasivním hostem. Oni pojednávají hlavně o takových věcech, jako jsou recenze na knihy a podobné věci. Je to tedy místo, kde se setkávají fanoušci mystických témat jako jsou vlkodlaci a upíři. To by asi bylo dobré do případného článku napsat. JInak je to jak říká belldandy, sdílím s ní to, že chápu fanouškovský hodně široce. Pro mě je fanouškovská tvorba vlastně všechno, co vzešlo z rukou fanouška a je to hrčeno hlavně pro jiného fanouška. Tohel by, myslím, mohl web Děti noci splňova. LanevraSilver (diskuse) 7. 8. 2014, 19:51 (UTC)